


Just like amortentia

by Telidina



Series: Pinescone hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 2, F/F, M/M, it started as a oneshot, now it's a multichapter thing?, pinescone week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telidina/pseuds/Telidina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally he could talk to that cute ravenclaw, all thanks to Mabel. Now... how can he start a normal conversation without embarrasing himself?</p><p>Hogwarts AU.<br/>DISCONTINUED<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> finALLY pinescone week!, this was the perfect moment to write part 2 of my hogwarts AU, and woops, maybe this will be a multichapter thing?, maybe not? who knows. I'll post it as complete for now.

**“¿Is there something wrong Wirt?”**

Wirt blinked after stopping frowning at his reflection in the puddle in front of him. He and Lorna had decided to study near the quidditch stadium, but thanks to the rain that happened yesterday the beast decided to follow him in the gardens.

**“What? oh no, no, there’s nothing wrong don’t worry”** he replied with a shy smile, Lorna smiled back, returning her eyes to the parchment in her hands.

_‘Don’t you dare making me do something stupid today’_ thought Wirt looking at the beast in the reflection before continuing with his homework of transfiguration, it was due to the next week, but he wasn’t a star student and prefect for nothing.

**“What was the spell to change to a cup again Wirt?”**

**“Vera verto”**

**“Thank you”**  
  


* * *

**  
“You already talked to him, you just have to do it again dippsauce!”** said Mabel taking a sip of the juice in her cup. Both twins were studying in the great hall, sending glances at the ravenclaw table, the boy they talked about wasn’t in there, weird…

**“It’s not that easy Mabel, he’s just so…. adorable!, it’s not fair that I can’t talk straight when I see his face when he’s obviously shy and he stutters and..uGH”**

**“Wow this is worst than the situation with Wendy”**

**“Ugggh don’t remind me”** replied Dipper hiding his face in his hands.

**“Ah, look there he is!”** at that the slytherin looked at the door, only to find Wirt entering the place while talking and laughing softly with a girl that, obviously for her ropes, was a hufflepuff.

**“Who is she?”**

**“I don’t know bro bro, but it looks like she’s into the game more than you”** He didn’t move his eyes from the duo that smiled to each other before going to their own tables. Dipper raised and eyebrow questioning himself… were they friends?, where they just classmates?, WHERE THEY SOMETHING MORE?, ok calm down man, calm down…

**“Mabel, you’re friendly with everyone”**

**“Duh I know” His twin rolled his eyes.**

**“I mean. Could you perhaps go talk with that girl?”**

**“Ohhh, you want me to ask if they’re a couple?”**

**“No!”** a few students looks their way, making him blush and lower the volume of his voice **“No I mean… just be natural and try to find out without being obvious”**

**“I’m on it bro!”** Mabel left the table and walked to the hufflepuff one, humming the hogwarts theme while bouncing happily. Dipper just sighed letting his head fall in the table.

**“What did I do?”** he asked himself, his voice muffled by the table.  
  


* * *

**  
“Excuse me!”**

Lorna jumped slightly at the pitched voice. She looked up from her book at the gryffindor girl that continued smiling at her.

**“Can I…help you?”**

**“I just wanted to say hi, you looked a little lonely!”**

**“O-Oh I guess”** Mabel took a sit at her side and extended her hand.

**“I’m Mabel the most awesome gryffindor ever, nice to meet you!”** Lorna gave a shy smile and took her hand shaking it slowly.

**“A pleasure to meet you, M-My name is Lorna”** She didn’t know how, but the gryffindor gave a bigger smile than before.

**“Well Lorna, what are you doing?”** asked Mabel looking at the book that she was reading.

**“Oh, just reading a few pages of my potions book ”**

**“Eehhh I’m not really good at potions”** said the alpha twin while pouting making Lorna laugh slightly.

**“Me neither, but a friend is helping me maybe I could tell him to help you if you need it?”**

**“Oh, really?!”** she already had forgotten why she was there. She really needed help **“who?”**

**“Yeah if it’s to help someone I don’t think he’ll mind much. His name is Wirt, he’s in ravenclaw”** at that Mabel’s eyes widened and a smile came again to her face.

**“That would be awesome, thank you!”**

**“Don’t worry, I’ll ask him our next study session”** after that they continued talking for a while about their other classes.  
  


* * *

**  
“So she asked him and he said yes!”** Dipper smiled at his sister words **“It was just yesterday but wow, it feels like I waited a week for his answer”**

**“And…And I can come with you right?”**

**“Duh, that’s why I did this bro, and really, Lorna is so sweet!”** added Mabel smiling **“But if we want to have that study session we need to leave now, he’s probably at the library already”**

**“You should’ve started from there!”** his sister just rolled her eyes at his obvious enthusiasm. They took their bags and started to walk to the library, now Dipper wasn’t the only one curious, now Mabel really wanted to know more about this ‘star student’.

When they entered the library just a few students were there, it was very early after all and they didn’t had classes that day. There were a few students in three tables, but Wirt wasn’t in any of them, they walked looking for him and after a few minutes they found him at the arts section, reading what looked a… poetry book?

**“Hey, Wirt right?”** asked Mabel, who now was at the right side of the ravenclaw.

Said boy jumped a little, not expecting anyone, and turned his head the new voice. He blinked confused at the girl but after a few seconds his eyes opened in realization, remembering Lorna’s description of the girl that needed help in potions.

**“Y-Yeah and I suppose that you’re Mabel?”**

**“Yes, nice to meet you!”** said Mabel, but cringed when the old librarian looked at their direction and shushed them harshly **“Sorry”** murmured the gryffindor. Wirt smiled slightly at her actions, she really acted like his Greg.

**“And this is my brother Dipper”** the ravenclaw blinked, just noticing the other boy and oh no, it’s the cute slytherin again. Both of them looked at each other nervously, Mabel just sighed exasperated at their shyness **“And he-”** he pushed him to sit just beside Wirt, making them both blush **“Wants help in potions too”** she said sitting next to his brother looking at Wirt expectantly.

A few seconds later Wirt cleared his throat and closed his book, taking another one from his old bag. He put the big book in the table, and when you think big, think again, IT WAS GIGANTIC. He opened said book in an exact page, it looked like he knew it by heart, both twins gulped loudly. Yeah they weren’t lying about potions don’t being their best subject, but now looking at that book anyone could get scared, well, damn.

**“Let’s start, shall we?”** asked Wirt with a smile, not noticing their horrified stares at his beloved book.  
  


* * *

  
They spent the next four hours in the library, deciding to go eat and continue their study session the next day. The entered the great hall, well, Mabel and Dipper looked like they almost needed to be carried.

**“Really guys, you didn’t do any exercise, I just read to you”**

**“Yeah but damn that was too much I won’t look at a book the same way”** said Mabel clearly pouting. But a smile came to her face when she looked at the slytherin table **“Well guys I’ll see you later, thank you again Wirt!”** and with that she started running to the snake table **“Hi Pacifica!”**

Dipper blinked at his sister, she left him alone with Wirt…. SHE LEFT HIM ALONE WITH WIRT, MABEL NO COME BACK!

**“Well it looks like she recharged quickly”** said Wirt laughing, his nose scrunching. Dipper gulped with a big blush in his face, dammit.

**“Y-Yeah she’s always like that, full of energy…”** how he said that just in a breath, he didn’t know.

**“Just like Greg”** murmured Wirt with a smile. But Dipper heard him.

**“Who?”** he asked. Wirt blinked at him and gasped quietly at noticing that the other had heard him.

**“Umm.. G-Greg my little brother.. well uh…half, half brother, but that doesn’t matter”**

**“Oh well, at least now I’m not the only one who has a sibling made literally of energy”** At hearing Wirt’s laugh Dipper mentally high fived himself.

**“So…hey, wanna have lunch together?”** he prepared himself to the rejection.

**“Uh sure… w-why not?”** Dipper looked at him surprised but smiled at the blush in the other’s face **“Your table or mine”**

**“Either is fine”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I fucking did it, I changed this to a multichapter history, I DID IT!!

They had been studying together for three weeks, they could even call themselves friends now, sitting together when they had the same class. Mabel had taken the habit of jumping in his back as greeting every time she saw him, while Dipper had taken the responsibility of getting her off of his back. He never felt at home in Hogwarts or even in his house back in America, but now he was really close to do it.

It was saturday, they didn’t had classes until monday, thanks Merlin. Wirt was in the old girl’s bathroom taking a bath, he really liked the place, it was always empty, well, empty as it could be with moaning Myrtle living there, but they were in good terms so she never annoyed him while he was there.

 **“What do you want now?”** asked Wirt looking at the reflection in the water he was in. The beast just blinked and hugged the neck of the ravenclaw’s reflection before shrugging  his shoulders as if asking him what was wrong.

 **“Like you would care”** said the boy frowning but never moving from the sensation of the beast’s arms in his shoulders, he wanted to get rid of the thing but at least he was used to his presence now.

 **“Oh Wirt, poor poor pilgrim, don’t you trust your eternal body companion?”** there it was, the voice that only him could hear, that deep and scary voice.

 **“No I don’t, you tried to kill all the first years when I was one”** replied Wirt glaring at him and moving slightly making the beast in the reflection lost the grip in his neck.

 **“It’s just business Palmer, just business”** the beast let his arms fall at his sides, moving next to Wirt without touching him.

Wirt huffed and took a long breath, going underwater while closing his eyes. He remembered almost drowning before defeating the beast, but now that said monster was with him everyday and every hour the water stopped scaring him little by little, going back to being just a form to relax like it was before going to Hogwarts.

But oh boy, he remembered that moment perfectly. His hair floating freely with his robes, his skin quickly turning pale, his fingers moving slowly each second and the screams of Beatrice in the distance. He had been so stupid, really stupid, he spent half of his first year searching about a monster that he saw just one time in the end of the forbidden forest from his window, that was the only thing that took to make him curious, in the need to know, and when he spied the teachers talking about a ' _beast'_  that took children… he had to go and play hero, well, at least he wasn’t alone, that brave and crazy Gryffindor never left his side, even with sarcasm and all Beatrice was without question, his best friend.

The ravenclaw got out of the water breathing hard and after a moment of silence opened his eyes slowly, a frown still in his face. He decided to stand up after a few minutes, going to his clothes in a corner without using a towel, he liked the feeling of the water. Loving the water a few years after almost drowning… what a masochist, isn’t he?

He dressed quickly, putting lastly his famous orange sweater and left the place, saying his goodbyes to Myrtle knowing she would hear him from her toilet. Even in his informal clothes Wirt still wore his prefect sign, making a few first years leave him place to walk between them, he just smiled at them softly and kept on walking. 

His smiled disappeared when he caught sight of James Sirius Potter running to his direction not looking where he was going. Wirt expertly moved to the right avoiding being hit but caught the second year by his shirt, he had dealt with the oldest Potter before, of course he knew what to do, son of a legend or not he would never get past the rules.

 **“What...What did I say about running in the halls Potter?”** asked Wirt sighing,  he let go of the kid who smiled at him without worry.

 **“Not to do it?”** replied James, well more like asked, that brat.

 **“Exactly, so please run just after you’re outside, understood?”** James continued smiling while standing straight and firm.

 **“Yes mr. Palmer, sir!”** and with that the young boy started walking before running again after having a bit of distance between himself and the prefect. Wirt sighed hearing his laugh now far away but even after that smiled at the little kid antics.

 **“Wow, such respect”**  

Wirt turned to the voice and smiled at Dipper who was watching the direction where the little gryffindor had left. Both of them started walking side by side.

 **“Yeah...I know right?, I’m so respected, I should be the new headmaster”** said Wirt raising an eyebrow. 

 **“Ow, calm down sass master”** laughed Dipper **“And where were you going before doing your job as the protector of the little ones?”**

 **“Haha, really Dipper, haha”** replied With rolling his eyes, but with a smile nonetheless **“Nowhere in special, I just came from taking a bath, I decided to just relax today, but as you saw, my job never ends”**

 **“Well well Palmer, you’re a very busy man indeed”** replied the slytherin still laughing.

 **“Yes I am, I could be studying right now but I’m spending time with you so be grateful”** said Wirt trying to look serious, but the little funny smile that was trying to make it’s way in his lips was clearly noticed by the other.

 **“Aaaaww c’mon mr. prefect don’t be like that”** batting his eyelashes the slytherin laughed not noticing the slight blush in the other’s face. Dipper was very shy at the start, but being Wirt’s friend was comfortable, it almost feel like they knew each other for years so he didn’t doubt in starting to act more friendly at the lack of Wirt’s protests, he never said to stop, so why would he?

 **“W-Well...”** he scrunched his nose in thought and like Dipper, he didn’t noticed his companion blushing **“Maybe I could be more generous with you”** he said with a smile.

 **“Yeah… yeah!, that would be fine”** smiled Dipper with a shy laugh. Both of them continued walking until they found themselves in front of the library **“Well, would you look at our luck?”** Wirt laughed at that, wow, weren’t they cheerful today?

 **“Indeed, shall we?”** what a pair of bookworms where they, Mabel never got tired of telling them that.

 **“After you mister”** said Dipper bowing slightly while pointing at the door with his arm. Wirt smiled making his way inside followed closely by the slytherin.

They spend the afternoon in the library, lowering the volume of their laughs, they were cheerful that day indeed. Beatrice had to look twice when she saw them from the distance to make sure that the one not stopping smiling was really her said _‘best friend’_ , she smirked knowing exactly what was going in their heads, gosh, what a pair of dorks, how didn’t they notice their crushes yet?  
  

* * *

 

**“You like him”**

Wirt looked up from his breakfast at the gryffindor with an eyebrow raised, asking her what she meant. Beatrice rolled her eyes.

 **“You like Dipper, idiot”** repeated the redhead making her point stronger when she looked at the slytherin table. Wirt continued looking at her confused.

 **“And what?, of course I like him”** the other had to remember how to breath after that and with an excited gleam in her eyes she moved her hands to his shoulders.

 **“You really mean it?”** she asked with a smile, not believing  what her friend was saying.

 **“Yeah, of course I like him, we’re friends, why wouldn’t I?”** that wiped the smile from her face, making her frown getting her hands off of his shoulders and hitting him in the head. Wirt hissed touching his head and looking now more confused.

 **“That’s not what I mean you worrywart!”** Wirt gulped. Yup, she was mad, why?, he didn’t know **“When I asked if you like him I meant like him _like him_ ”** she murmured angrily after catching the attention of various students after that punch.

Wirt blinked confused for a few seconds until his eyes widened in understanding and a big blush came to his face.

 **“W-What?!”** at that a few faces turned their way making him blush harder **“F-For the...for the love of Merlin, what a-are you talking about?”** he murmured.

Beatrice rolled her eyes **“What am I talking about?, are you blind?”** she smacked the back of his head again **“don’t you see how he looks at you?, c’mon worrywart, he’s crazy for you”** **  
**

**“...Why...um… why would he?”** Beatrice blinked startled at the question and she stopped fuming when she got a look at the other’s face. Wirt was seriously looking at his food in front of him, a frown slowly forming in his face.

**“Wirt?...”** **  
**

**“I just… I’m just so dumb you know?, I’m always stuttering and...and getting scared at everything, everyone tells me that, even you....”** **  
**

**“That’s not true”** replied Beatrice with a surprising soft voice but with a frown still in her face **“You and I know perfectly what we saw in the forbidden forest five years ago…. I was there yeah….but you saved the day worrywart so stop looking down at yourself like that, you’re incredibly brave...and stupid”**

Wirt looked at the girl and smiled slightly when he saw the worry in her face.

 **“… Thanks”** Beatrice smiled a bit before hitting him again in the back of his head.

 **“Now stop moping around and think about what I just told you...Wirt”** she smiled before going to her own table.

Wirt looked at his reflection in the silver cup at the side of his plate, even with the beast there he focused only in his own eyes. Maybe...he really was brave, and maybe Dipper did have a crush on him.

 **“Yeah… maybe”** he smiled.


End file.
